


New Rules

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Break Up, Song fic, idk what to tag rn ugh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Jackson breaks up with Stiles and comes back a few months later to explain everything.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> I really love this one

_Talkin' in my sleep at night_

_Makin' myself crazy_

  
  


“Please Jackson, please don’t leave me.” Stiles whispers sadly in his sleep. “I need you..” He says again before gasping awake. He looks over to ~~Jackson's~~  the other side of them bed, and sighed when he remembered that it was empty these days.

 

_(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_

 

He sighs bitterly and gets out of bed. He goes downstairs to the kitchen and gets some water. The human looks at the notebook and pen that’s next to the coffee machine before walking over and picking it up.

 

_Wrote it down and read it out_

_Hopin' it would save me_

 

**_He hurt me._** **_He left me. He didn’t tell me why. He ignored my cries and left._** Stiles writes over and over so he can at least try to get himself to stop hurting.

 

_(Too many times, too many times)_

 

But then he remembers how Jackson made him feel. How safe and protected he felt in his arms. He wipes away his tears that he didn’t know how fallen until one dropped on the paper.

 

_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_

_Nobody else_

 

God, he still loves him. He still loves him so fucking much. He just wishes that he would realize that Jackson would never love him.

 

_But my love, he doesn't love me_

_So I tell myself, I tell myself_

He glances at his phone when it starts to ring. He feels his heart beat way too fast when he sees the caller ID.

 

**_Jackie <3_ **

 

_One, don't pick up the phone_

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

  
  


Stupidly, he ignores his better judgment and answers the phone, even though he’s most likely calling because he wants something.

 

“Hello?” He croaks out.

 

The human hears a breath of relief before Jackson speaks up. “HI.”

 

‘’’What do you want?”

 

“I’m uh,” Jackson swallows nervously and sighs. “I’m sorta outside in the driveway. I-I didn’t know if you were awake or not, but then i realized that you were always awake at this time.” He chuckles nervously. “Please let me in.”

 

_Two, don't let him in_

_You'll have to kick him out again_

 

Stiles hangs up without answer and goes to open the front door. He locks eyes with Jackson once he hurriedly climbs out. The human walks inside but leaves the door open, expecting Jackson to follow him.

 

He does.   
  


Stiles’ back was facing away from Jackson once he came in. “What are you doing here, Jax?”

 

“I needed to see you.” He whispers and Stiles angrily turns around.

 

“It’s been months, Jackson! _Months!_ You can’t just come here and expect me to run into your arms!”

 

“I know that.” Jackson says calmly.

 

“You do?” The brunette all but gasps.

 

“I want us to be friends. We were best friends before we even started dating. I want that again.”

 

_Three, don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

_And if you're under him_

_You ain't getting over him_

Stiles reluctantly sighs before looking at him. “I can’t trust you, but if you mean it, if you really want to be friends again, then you have to prove it to me.

Jackson smiles brightly and nods quickly.  “Of course, god of course.”

“But I have rules.”

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

“No trying to get back together, No flirting, no talking about our relationship.”

“Of course.”

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

Stiles sighs and looks at him fully. “It’s late so uh, if you want to stay on the couch for the rest of the night, then you uh, then you can.”

_I keep pushin' forwards_

_But he keeps pullin' me backwards_

Jackson smiles gratefully and the human goes to get him a blanket and pillow but Jackson stops him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah just uh, thank you, I guess.”

“No problem.”

_(Nowhere to turn, no way)_

_(Nowhere to turn, no)_

_This is a bad idea. You still love him. You’re gonna get hurt again. Don’t do this._ Both boys said to themselves in their heads until they fell asleep in separate rooms. 

Stiles woke up the next morning and went downstairs to an empty couch. He sighed to himself and went to make himself some breakfast. He poured himself cinnamon toast crunch and sighed as he ate while staring at the couch.

“Of course you’re gone.” Stiles sighs to himself and finishes his food. He goes to the bathroom and hops into the shower.

_Now I'm standing back from it_

_I finally see the pattern_

He goes back to his room after and gets dressed in sweats.

_(I never learn, I never learn)_

It’s not like he’s actually surprised. Like he said, Jackson doesn’t love him anymore, He only wants to be friends.

_But my love, he doesn't loves me_

_So I tell myself, I tell myself_

_I do, I do, I do_

He looks at his phone and sighs when Jackson’s name comes up.

One, don't pick up the phone

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

_He sighs as he picks up. “Where’d you go?”_

“I am so sorry I left before you woke up. There was an emergency at work but I handled it.” Jackson explains and waits a second for Stiles to answer before continuing again. “Is it okay if I come back over?”

“Of course you can, Jackie.” Stiles says quietly and doesn’t realize that he called him by his nickname.

“Thanks.” Jackson says after a few beats. “I’ll be there soon.” He says and hangs up.j

Stiles sighs and puts his head in his hands. “You are an idiot, Stiles Stilinski.” He watches TV until Jackson knocks and goes to let him in.

 

_Two, don't let him in_

_You have to kick him out again_

“What are you watching?” He asks and plops down on the couch.

“‘Superstore. It’s hilarious.”

“I love that show!” Jackson gasps and smiles so beautifully that it makes Stiles’ knees weak. “We should marathon!”

“Yeah, we should.” Stiles smiles back and sits down on the couch and turns on Hulu.

_Three, don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

_And if you're under him_

_You ain't getting over him_

 

After watching all of the first season, Stiles was beyond exhausted and had his head leaned on Jackson’s shoulder. Said boy sighs and looks over at the brunette.

 

“Hey so, I know you don’t love me anymore.” Stiles mumbles sleepily. “But I’m too tired to move so you’re gonna have to deal with it.” He slowly falls asleep but hears Jackson whispers. ‘I never stopped loving you, baby.’

 

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

 

Stiles wakes up a few hours later and removes himself from a sleeping Jackson. “You can’t keep doing this, Stiles.” He whispers to himself again and goes to get a glass of water. He repeats the phrase to himself over and over.

 

_Practice makes perfect_

_I'm still tryna' learn it by heart (I got new rules, I count 'em)_

_Eat, sleep, and breathe it_

_Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I (I got new, I got new, I)_

Jackson goes into the kitchen and turns to Stiles. “I never stopped loving you.” He says loudly and Stiles freezes.

“Then why did you leave me?”

“I was confused about what to do.” The hybrid admits and sits down at the kitchen tables.

Stiles goes and sits across from him. “What do you mean?”

The dirty blonde sighs and looks away before answering. “My boss found out about us, even though I thought he already knew. He said that he won’t let a homosexual work in his building. I even tried to lie and say that I really did break up with you, but he found out the truth.”

“And you couldn’t of gotten a new job?! Or told me the truth?!” Stiles practically screams and Jackson flinches.

“I’m sorry, I really am sorry, Stiles. But my contract said that i couldn’t quit until last week. This morning I went to pick up my stuff”

“So that’s why you finally called?”

“I needed you back. I missed you, Stiles. I need you in some way. So I called.”

_One, don't pick up the phone_

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

Stiles sighs and looks down. “I’m glad you did.”

“You are?” Jackson says softly and Stiles almost didn’t hear him.

“Of course I am.”

_Two, don't let him in_

_You have to kick him out again_

“‘And it’s okay if you won’t take me back and you want to stay friends, but god, I just miss you so much.”

Stiles bites his lip and sighs.

_Three, don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

“One chance Jackson. One chance and if you mess this up then it’s over. For good.” The human says sternly and Jackson smiles the same smile he did the day Stiles told him that he loves him.

“I won’t ever hurt you again, Stiles. I promise.”

Stiles smiles lightly and stands up. He goes next to Jackson and grabs his shirt to pull him on his feet. “Good.” He whispers in a husky tone and smashes their lips together.

_And if you're under him_

_You ain't getting over him_

That night they talked and worked everything out. They made love sweet and slow love that night and exchanged ‘I love you’s.’

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em_

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

_I've got new rules, I count 'em (baby you know I count 'em)_

_I've gotta tell them to myself_

_Don't let him in, don't let him in_

_Don't be his friend, don't be his friend_

_Don't let him in, don't let him in_

_Don't be his friend, don't be his friend_

_You ain't getting over him_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story that happened to my cousin and his (now) husband.
> 
> This is for cow and calf bc they're pissed of about my April Fools thing and they deserve Stackson bc don't we all??


End file.
